User blog:Brandon 10/Brandon 10 Week 2018
Ello everyone! As you might've guessed from the title, it's Brandon 10 Week once again! In case you're not familiar with my strange tradition, Brandon 10 Week is an entire week dedicated to the anniversary of both my series, Brandon 10, and myself. It's a week because I joined BTFF on April 9th, 2011 but for some odd reason decided to create my show on the 15th even though episodes started pretty much the same day I got here. I assure you it was phase. Any who, today would make it my seventh year on BTFF and the seventh anniversary of my series too. Wow, I'm old. Yeah I guess both the wiki and I have been through quite a few changes throughout the years and I know that I have definitely gotten better in a few aspects because of it. Like I can type crazy fast now and I pretty much learned what LOL and XD means from the wiki also. A lot of users I know have came and went too but they've definitely left an impact on my time here which will be apart of me forever... or just a really long time. Even that one guy who votes negatively on most of my polls left an impact. I guess what I'm trying to say is the wiki really shaped who I am today, whether that's a good or bad thing I'll leave it up to you, but there's no denying that it definitely left some positive marks on me. And that's all I can really hope for. To keep getting better and having more great experiences here, even though there definitely have been a few rough ones along the way. All-in-all, I'm looking forwards to the years still to come and hope to the make the best out of the one we're in now. But what's an anniversary without a celebration, am I right? So, without further ado, let's get into what's being released for Brandon 10 Week this year. Monday (4/9/18) Starting today, or just Monday in case you're from the future, I'll be doing some artwork based on Brandon 10. What type of artwork? I'm not really sure. I'll just be doing whatever I feel like doing but you can most likely expect plenty of alien artworks. If I don't post them here on anywhere on BTFF for that matter, be sure to check them out on my DA page. It's not shameless promoting, I just might forget to do it. Tuesday (4/10/18) On Tuesday, I'll be taking things slow and rolling out some commentary on Brandon 10: Alien Force episodes. Similar to the ones I did for the Original Series DVDs but just for Alien Force instead. Hopefully, it'll be both fun and informative. Wednesday (4/11/18) On Wednesday, I'll be pumping out some episodes for the second season of the Brandon 10 reboot. It wasn't cancelled, I was just too busy to work on it but I just so happen to have some time to do it. I expect to do only five episodes and stop right there. What does that mean for the rest of the season? I honestly have no idea. There's a chance, only a chance, that I'll end up doing more but it wouldn't really make sense to do a whole season within a day. It happened before, after all. The confirmed upcoming episodes will be: #The Forest #Infected #Museum Mayhem #Coco 10 #and Brawl Thursday (4/12/18) On Thursdays, I would usually upload some behind-the-scenes artwork on how I put together some of the images in the show but, since I can't access my flash drive for some apparent reason, I'm going to have to do something else. So after some careful consideration, I figured I'd probably just do some trading cards for the newer aliens especially since I have actual images for them now. EDIT: 'So it turns out I didn't have as much time as I thought yesterday and wasn't able to post any of the episodes, but I'll be sure to do that for Thursday instead. I also decided to not do the trading cards because I just realized the template was also on the flash drive. With the addition of the reboot episodes, I'll also be adding some lore to the Brandon 10 pages (like species and planets) and maybe doing some art for classic/new characters that don't have images on their pages (yet). Friday (4/13/18) On Friday, I'l be posting some concept art from previous seasons and the upcoming season as well, although I will hold off if it gets too spoiler-y. You also may be thinking that if my flash drive isn't working then how am I going to get the concept art on the wiki by Friday. Well, while the scanned copy isn't available, I can always scan the original again. It'll be more work but I think it'll be worth it, plus I'll be doing some new concept art that I haven't had on me already. Saturday (4/14/18) Like I announced during Fanon Con, on Saturday, I'll be airing the season four premiere of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero, ''Greetings from Area 51. It's definitely been a long time since I've done any episodes for this series. Whether that's because I was busy working on other projects or just stalling because it's the last season, it feels good to finally break the silence and get back to the epic adventures that Ultimate Hero is known for. Sunday (4/15/18) And on the last day of Brandon 10 Week, I'll be making an awesome looking poster to represent all the years that Brandon 10 has been through. Although, it is getting harder to keep topping myself every year. '''EDIT: Alright, so I wasn't able to post the rest of the reboot episodes on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday but they're in development. However, instead of focusing on those, I've decided to put that off until Sunday and keep my focus on Ultimate Hero's return for now, seeing as it's more important. I was going to do the lore but it turns out I did a pretty good job with that on the recent pages so I may or may not get to some older pages. I'll also be doing the images on Sunday as well. Sorry for putting this stuff off, I really wanted to do it throughout the week but between my IRL schedule and my sudden exhaustion, celebrating became difficult to do. But we still have a day left in Brandon 10 Week and I intend on making the most out of it. ---- And that's about it. Seven years of awesome adventures and experiences, both in show and on the wiki. Thanks again to all the users that supported me and my series over the years and just been there for me during my time here. Happy 7th Anniversary, Brandon 10! It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 18:10, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:User:Brandon 10